


I can't let you go

by Sher_Wood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Angst, Bad Ending, Canon, Character Death, Curses, Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parabatai, Parabatai Bond, Parabatai Feels, Parabatai death, Runes, Sad Ending, Unhappy Ending, jalec - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sher_Wood/pseuds/Sher_Wood
Summary: Джейс умеет отпускать людей.Но не Алека.Или АУ, где Джалек почти канон и эти двое наконец признались. Но всё пошло совсем не так как хотелось бы.P.S: работа перенесена с моего аккаунта с сайта Фикбук
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

– Не отдаляйся.

Звучит как мольба для Алека, а для Джейса мольба и есть. Эрондейл может отказаться от многих вещей и людей в этой жизни. Он в этом уверен, несмотря на свой небольшой эгоизм, ведь если человек уходит, то его нужно отпустить. Он совершенно точно смог бы отпустить Клэри. Может пострадал бы немного, месяц, два, но отпустил и смирился бы. Но когда дело касается Алека, Джейс готов назвать себя самым большим эгоистом в мире и ужасным собственником, потому что его Эрондейл отпустить не сможет. И не только потому, что прикован к нему нитью связи парабатай похлеще любых цепей. 

Джейс измученно улыбается, слушает как Алек говорит о парабатайстве, о том, что куда бы он ни пошёл, Джейс всегда пойдёт за ним, и, о Ангел, как же он прав. Только вот отпускать Алека куда-то всё равно не хочется, как бы близко не находилось это «где-то». Джейс зависим от Алека.

Когда парабатай заканчивает говорить и чуть наклоняется, чтобы обнять брата, Джейс чувствует, что еле сдерживается, чтобы не вцепиться в чужой свитер, притянуть к себе, уткнуться в плечо и долго-долго повторять, что Алек его, что он его никуда не отпустит. Но ради самого же Алека приходится унять неожиданный приступ ревности, натянуть счастливую улыбку на лицо и нежно погладить брата по спине.

Джейс умеет отпускать людей. 

***

Когда вещи Алека медленно, но верно начинают исчезать из комнаты, в которую у Джейса всегда был свободный вход, Эрондейл заболевает. Изабель делает предположение, что это на нервной почве, после Совы и прочего, и спрашивает Джейса не хочет ли он отдохнуть недельку-другую. Но Джейс не может отдыхать. Не хочет. Он твёрдо стоит на своём, уверяя, что от обычной простуды не умрёт.

«Простуда» другого мнения.

Через неделю охотнику становится хуже. Хриплый кашель, температура под сорок, от любой еды воротит, а с утра даже с постели встать сил нет. Изабель готова обругать его всеми цензурными и нецензурными словами, которые знает, но вместо этого сестра суетится вокруг него, постоянно обновляет иратце и заставляет принимать кое-какие лекарства примитивных на всякий случай. Лучше не становится.

Джейс не до конца понимает как Алек узнаёт о его состоянии: связь парабатай услужила или же сестрица, но он абсолютно точно не против, когда брат появляется на пороге его комнаты.

— Как ты? — Лайтвуд садится на край кровати. Он серый и хмурый как грозовая туча, что вот-вот разразится бурей.

— Живой, — хрипит Джейс, измученно улыбаясь. — Хотя, подозреваю, то количество лекарств, что Изабель в меня вливает, убьёт меня гораздо раньше болезни.

— Не смешно, — Алек становится ещё мрачнее, поджимает губы в тонкую полоску и о чём-то усердно думает, уставившись себе в ноги. Вскоре взгляд его проясняется, теплеет, наполняется… Сожалением? — Не стоило тебя оставлять после всего.

— Да брось, не так уж всё плохо, — Джейс снова пытается улыбнуться, находит руку парабатая и ободряюще её сжимает. — Эй, нанеси мне иратце. Может поможет.

— Хорошо, — Алек по привычке хлопает себя по карманам, но стило в них не оказывается. Видимо, забыл у Магнуса. К счастью, ему не нужно подсказки, чтобы узнать где Джейс хранит запасные. — А вы с Изабель уже пробовали?

— Да. Не помогло. Но ты же мой парабатай, ты всегда рисуешь лучшие иратце. Хуже точно не будет.

Алек мысленно соглашается, к тому же, иратце, нарисованные на нём Джейсом действительно всегда помогали лучше и это было очередной причиной любить их связь парабатай. Алек чувствует как горит кожа Джейса под его пальцами и это наводит на мысль, что иратце действительно мало чем поможет, это не какая-то обычная простуда. Однако Лайтвуд всё равно выводит руну на плече брата.

Джейсу не становится лучше ни через день, ни через два и Алек просит Магнуса помочь. Тот не задаёт лишних вопросов, наведывается к Джейсу вместе с Алеком, осматривает его со всех сторон в течение получаса и приходит к выводу, что это действительно не обычная болезнь и рунами тут не отделаешься, но как поставить охотника на ноги он знает.

Алек ночует в институте всю следующую неделю, иногда засыпает прямо в кресле в комнате Джейса и почти ни на шаг не отходит от парабатая. Джейс думает, что эта болезнь не такая уж плохая штука, раз помогла вернуть ему Алека. Однако понимание того, что скоро это всё закончится и Лайтвуд вернётся обратно к Магнусу даёт поддых. Джейс вспоминает от чего пытался отвлечься, находя себе кучу работы и ему снова хочется взывать. Алек здесь, рядом, так почему это не может продолжаться и дальше? Джейс знает ответ, но отпустить Алека по-прежнему не может.

***

– Эй, Алек, — Джейс тихо тормошит брата за плечо. Тот опять заснул в кресле, хоть Изабель и сказала, что дальше сможет приглядеть за братом сама и пусть он не мучается. Алек протирает глаза кулаками и пытается сфокусировать зрение.

— Джейс? Что такое? Тебе ещё нельзя вставать, — возмущается он, заметив, что Джейс мало того, что поднялся, так ещё и стоит босиком на холодном полу.

— Не могу больше смотреть как ты мучаешься, — Эрондейл берёт ещё не до конца проснувшегося Алека за руки и, пользуясь его дезориентацией, тянет за собой на кровать. — Иди сюда.

Они ложатся лицом друг к другу и слишком долго, больше, чем положено парабатаям смотрят друг другу в глаз. Губы Джейса подрагивают, он хочет улыбнуться, но боится, что даже это едва заметное движение разрушит их тихую идиллию. Прядь светлых волос спадает ему на лицо и неприятно щекочет нос. Джейс пытается сдуть её и, когда у него не получается, Алек неожиданно улыбается уголком губ, протягивает руку, осторожно убирает волосы с чужого лица, нечаяно касаясь скулы. У Джейса от этого сердце пускается в галоп, пока его парабатай осознаёт что сделал и нещадно краснеет. Забылся.

— Прости, что приходится возиться со мной, — вдруг произносит Эрондейл.

— Прекрати, мы же парабатай, братья, — Алек спрашивает сам себя что происходит, вспоминая как Джейс говорил те же слова ему, после демона в лофте Магнуса, а Лайтвуд просто стоял, не в силах ответить. Всё могло закончиться ещё тогда, если бы у него хватило сил. — Знаешь, я тут подумал… Может стоит пока повременить с переездом. А-то стоило уйти на пару дней и тут уже всё полетело к чертям.

— Ты лучший, — говорит Джейс вслух, совсем не пытаясь сдержаться.

«Я люблю тебя,» — шепчет Джейс одними губами и Алек это видит…

И, кажется, забывает как дышать. Забывает где они находятся, почему лежат друг напротив друга, забывает все события предыдущих дней, свои планы на ближайшее будущее, он помнит только одно: перед ним Джейс. И у него хватило сил сказать то, о чём Алек промолчал. Мысли путаются и Лайтвуд не находит ничего лучше, чем молча сгрести парабатая в охапку, прижать к себе и с дрожью вдохнуть запах любимого джейсовского шампуня. Джейсу хочется плакать и улыбаться одновременно. Он отчаянно цепляется за чужой тёмный свитер, неловко переплетает их ноги и утыкается Лайтвуду в изгиб шеи. Алек т а к близко. И Джейс его точно никуда не отпустит. 

Джейс умеет отпускать людей. 

Но не Алека


	2. Chapter 2

Алеку кажется, что ему послышалось, что у него слуховые галлюцинации на нервной почве, что Джейс просто пьян. О, ангел, он готов спихнуть слова парабатая на что угодно, лишь бы внушить себе, что их не было. Алек закрывает глаза в надежде, что когда откроет их, Джейс не будет стоять напротив него такой разбитый и отчаявшийся. Но магия работает не так. Джейс всё ещё здесь и смотрит на него потухшими глазами.

— Что? — переспрашивает Алек, всё ещё надеясь, что всё обернётся в глупую братскую шутку.

— Выходи за меня, — но Эрондейл серьёзен как никогда, повторяет свои же слова аки мантру и смотрит прямо в душу.

У Лайтвуда мурашки по спине бегут от этого пронизывающего, наполненного мольбой и отчаянием взгляда, и дар речи решил выйти погулять. Кажется, Алек даже не дышит, только стоит и смотрит куда угодно, лишь бы не в глаза парабатая.

— Алек, не молчи, прошу, — голос у Эрондейла дрожит, выводит Лайтвуда из оцепенения.

— Что я должен на это ответить, Джейс? — Алек почти шепчет, смотрит на кольцо на безымянном пальце правой руки, касается его, чтобы напомнить себе о Магнусе, чтобы успокоить сердце, зашедшееся в бешенном ритме.

— «Да». Или «нет». Что-нибудь, — Джейс прикрывает глаза, делает глубокий выдох. Он волнуется не меньше Алека. — Прости, я должен был сказать раньше, а сейчас ставлю тебя в ужасное положение, я просто… Просто слишком поздно понял.

— Понял что?

— Как на самом деле люблю тебя, — из Алека словно второй раз выбивают весь воздух, заставляют сделать большой жадный глоток, чтобы не задохнуться от напряжения окончательно. Джейс видит как Алек нервно крутит обручальное кольцо, старается не смотреть на брата. Джейса бесит, что они оба чувствуют присутствие мага, даже когда его нет рядом. Он накрывает правую руку парабатая своей. — Всего одно слово, Алек, о большем не прошу.

У Алека слов не хватает даже в мыслях, чтобы сложить их в единое предложение. Он просто стоит, смотрит на свою руку в руке парабатай и думает, что это выглядит слишком реально для сна. Что их руки слишком идеально входят друг в друга. Что в кои-то веки всё на своих местах. Это выглядит как фантазии, которыми Алек страдал пару лет назад и, которые со временем сменились простым желанием всегда быть рядом что бы не случилось.

Мысли Алека плывут, он мямлит что-то похожее на «Прости» и уходит, сбегает подальше. Он не может. Не сейчас, когда Джейс так близко, когда весь его самоконтроль и здравый рассудок летит к чертям. Он запирается в своей комнате и выводит на плече иратце на пару с руной, исцеляющей от разбитого сердца, кажется, впервые за несколько месяцев.

***

Этим же вечером Алек напивается в хлам в ближайшем баре примитивных, где его точно никто не знает и не станет напоминать о скорой свадьбе своими поздравлениями. Ближе к утру, когда телефон разрывается от сообщений и пропущенных звонков, Лайтвуд покупает целую бутылку с чем-то янтарным внутри и бредёт назад в институт. Алкоголь творит чудеса: у Алека пусто в голове, спокойно на сердце и словно не было прошедшего дня, не было нескольких месяцев постоянных отношений, словно он забыл разом всё и вернулся в тихие скучные дни, когда единственной заботой были лишь демоны.

Изабель встречает его прямо на входе, стоит, уперев руки в боки и, видит Бог, эта поза не предвещает ничего хорошего. Интересно, она больше злится из-за того, что её постоянно серьёзный братец напился вусмерть или из-за того, что пришёл, когда даже Чёрч хвостом не пошевилит ради всяких ночных гуляк? Алеку почему-то совсем не хочется об этом думать.

— Объяснишь какого чёрта? — выпаливает девушка, как только брат переступает порог института.

— Выпьешь со мной? — Алек трясёт полной бутылкой алкоголя. Изабель хмурится только больше.

— Только если расскажешь с чего вдруг решил отправиться в алкогольное плавание.

— Идёт.

Они добираются до комнаты Изабель почти без происшествий, если не считать сколько Алек собрал углов плечами и бёдрами. Девушка приносит пару стаканов с кухни и закрывает дверь на замок, чтобы никто не помешал грядущей исповеди старшего брата. Алек разливает жидкость себе и сестре и долго смотрит в янтарный омут, словно стараясь найти там ответы на все свои вопросы, которые постепенно всплывают в памяти… А потом вываливает на Изабель всю историю об одном из самых безумных дней в своей жизни. Язык его временами заплетается, он путает слова, но всё продолжает говорить, выливать эмоции, просто чтобы стало легче. А Изабель слушает, и с каждой новой подробностью глаза её становятся шире. К концу рассказа она не уверена, что вообще может ответить хоть что-то, только хлопает глазами, стараясь уложить всё в голове. Алек же, облегчив душу, спокойно растягивается на полу, бездумно смотря в потолок и попивая неизвестную жидкость.

— И что ты собираешься делать? — наконец спрашивает Изабель, осушив свой стакан в пару глотков.

— Понятия не имею, — Алек болтает алкоголь в стакане, снова создавая маленький водоворот и думает, что лучше бы оказаться внутри водоворота, чем в этой Санта-Барбаре. — Может сбежать? Скрыться в лесах и жить как оборотень какой-нибудь.

— Оборотни не живут в лесах.

— Какая разница, ты меня поняла. Я не знаю что делать.

— Алек, парабатаи не могут быть вместе, — резко заявляет Изабель, заставляя брата повернуться к ней. — Это не я сказала, так прописано в законе. За этим последуют серьёзные последствия, возможно даже смерть. Я слышала истории о влюблённых друг в друга парабатаях, но ни разу не слышала что с ними происходило в итоге. Это опасно, Алек.

— Встречаться с нежитью тоже было опасно.

— Но не смертельно. Мы не знаем что может случиться.

— Никто не может знать что случится с ним в будущем, — Алеку кажется, что провалиться в сон сейчас — самое лучшее решение. Во сне он не должен будет давать ответ Джейсу, объясняться перед Магнусом, семьёй и думать что же дальше.

— Тебе определённо нужно протрезветь прежде чем думать о таких вещах. Можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь, а я переночую в твоей комнате.

— Спасибо, — и Алек действительно безумно благодарен хотя бы за то, что ему не придётся снова собирать собой углы тумбочек и полок, не придётся идти на ощупь, не придётся бояться столкнуться с Джейсом.

Юноша допивает остатки алкоголя в одиночестве и ещё долго сидит, пялясь в одну точку, пока первые лучи солнца надоедливо не лезут в глаза, напоминая, что через пару часов пора снова в бой, а Алек совсем к этому не готов. Он засыпает за час до подъёма, прекрасно зная, что иратце поможет справиться с головной болью, но никак не с огромным вопросом выбора, который так внезапно начал рушить его жизнь.


	3. Chapter 3

Алек не понимает как решился на это. Не понимает, но знает точно: назад он возвращаться не хочет. Нет, когда-нибудь они обязательно вернутся к сестре, к маме, к родному институту. Когда-нибудь, но только не сейчас. Не после войны с Джонатаном, не после Клэри, не после Магнуса. Ему не хочется видеть рыжую девчонку, что так долго стояла между ним и его любовью и, он точно не сможет смотреть Магнусу в глаза. Он ведь ни в чём не виноват. Он не виноват в том, что Алек просто… Запутался. Запутался в себе, в своих чувствах, в жизни. Ему стыдно, правда. Когда-нибудь он попросит прощения у семьи и Магнуса, но это точно случится не сегодня.

Впервые в жизни Алек просыпается не под привычные звуки института, и не в звенящей тишине, а под пение птиц. Он не помнит когда заснул, но точно знает, что это произошло где-то на шоссе, когда за рулём был Джейс. Сегодня пасмурно, но тепло. Алеку нравится такая погода, когда солнце не бьёт в глаза, а по улице можно пройтись в футболке. Кажется, Джейс решил припарковаться у леса. Алек протирает глаза, тянется, стараясь размять затекшие мышцы и нечаяно врезается головой в крышу. Сложно жить с таким ростом. Дверца со стороны водителя открывается и в салоне показывается светлая голова.

— Доброе утро. Я принёс кое-что, — улыбается блондин, протягивая тёплый пластиковый стакан. — Кофе чёрный, как ты любишь.

— О ангел, ты лучший, — иной раз Алеку кажется, что Джейс умеет читать его мысли. Но потом он вспоминает, что перабатай просто знает его как никто другой и это невероятно греет душу.

— Знаю, — юноша разворачивает одну из бумажных упаковок, принесённых с кофе, и откусывает угол небольшого сэндвича. Вторую же, протягивает парабатаю. — Ну что, теперь ты за рулём?

— Хорошо, — Алек лезет в бардачок и разворачивает дорожную карту, исчерченную множественными маршрутами пеших походов, пометками автозаправок и туристических зон для пикников. — Тут недалеко есть мотель. Если выехать сейчас, то к вечеру доберёмся.

— Хоть одну ночь поспим на нормальных кроватях, а?

— Ага, — парень сминает стаканчик из-под кофе и кидает его в пакет к остальному мусору. Побег побегом, а мусорить неприлично. Алек ещё раз просматривает карту. Взгляд невольно цепляется за окраины Нью-Йорка. Он и не думал, что они так далеко ушли за какие-то несколько дней. Просто в тот момент, когда Лайтвуд понял чего действительно хочет и как нужно поступить, а Джейс, так кстати подкинул идею сбежать, на размышления времени не было. Мысли о семье, оставшейся там, в иституте, посещают голову Алека совсем некстати. Он прикрывает глаза, тяжело выдыхает. Кажется, груз вины на его плечах с каждым разом становится всё тяжелее и тяжелее, однако свои мысли юноша держит при себе. Хоть кто-то из них должен думать о хорошем.

***

Парни добираются до мотеля к шести. На стойке регистрации их встречает мальчуган лет тринадцати, смеривает подозрительным взглядом обоих, а затем недоверчиво спрашивает про количество кроватей. Джейс нещадно краснеет, уводит взгляд куда-то в сторону, пытается отшутиться, пока Алек листает брошюру какого-то туристического лагеря. В детстве он любил походы, но если бы ему предложили прогуляться по лесу с рюкзаком сейчас, он бы без раздумий отказался. Слишком много приключений.

Мальчишку за стойкой сменяет женщина лет тридцати пяти, извиняется за слишком уж болтливого сына и задаёт всё тот же вопрос, на что пацанёнок хитро щурится и, прежде чем уйти, бросает короткое «Им одну», заставляя Джейса покраснеть ещё сильнее. Однако, от комнаты с двуспальной кроватью он не отказывается. А какой смысл?

Красный от кончиков ушей, до кончиков пальцев, парень протягивает Алеку ключ, бурчит что-то вроде: «В следующий раз это будешь делать ты», и возвращается к машине, чтобы забрать некоторые вещи.

Комната не особо большая, меньше, чем были комнаты в институте, да и мебели в ней не много, но Алеку почему-то нравится. Старомодные картины на персиковых стенах успокаивают, мягкий свет делает всё словно более знакомым и даже потолок, который на порядок ниже, чем был в его комнате, не давит на плечи. Алек бы назвал это помещение коробкой, но ему этого делать совсем не хочется.

А потом возвращается Джейс со спортивной сумкой и всё становится совсем домашним. Алек находит на полке кем-то забытую книгу про космическое путешествие, суперкомпьютер, депрессивного робота и мышей-строителей планет, и тут же заваливается читать, пока Джейс оккупирует душ. Отвлекаясь на секунду, Лайтвуд слышит как парабатай что-то напевает. Что-то определённо знакомое. А потом выходит из душа, в одних боксерах и с полотенцем на плечах.

— Бон Джови? Серьёзно? — Алек усмехается, наконец понимая текст песни, что напевает блондин. — «It's my life»?

— Ну да. Что-то имеешь против? — Джейс опускается на кровать. — «It's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just want to live while I'm alive…»

— Нет, продолжай.

Джейс продолжает напевать пока ходит по комнате, осматривается, ищет шорты в спортивной сумке и Алек резко понимает, что перестал вникать в суть книги. Всё, кроме домашнего уютного парабатая выглядит таким малозначимым.

А потом они спят вместе. Не так, как это слово принято понимать в большинстве случаев. Они просто ложатся, выключают свет и долго-долго не могут заснуть, от чего-то смотря друг другу в глаза. Так бывало в детстве, когда кто-то из них пугался грозы или приснившегося кошмара и приходил к другому, потому что вместе всегда было спокойнее. Между ними столько недосказанного, столько тайного, что оба должны открыть друг другу.

* перевод: «Сейчас или никогда, Я не буду жить вечно, Я просто хочу жить пока живой…»

***

Утро длится слишком долго в комнате, снятой на одну ночь. Никто не хочет вставать первым, собирать вещи и возвращаться в маленькую душную машину, сиденья которой после нормальной кровати будут казаться сущим адом. Однако Алек, привыкший к ответственности, берёт на себя тяжёлую ношу и поднимается с кровати первым, быстро натягивает джинсы, футболку и заваривает кофе на общей кухне, пока Джейс накрывается одеялом по самую макушку, стараясь скрыться от назойливого солнца.

— Может останемся ещё на ночку? — канючит полусонный юноша, когда Алек приносит кофе.

— Не выйдет, у нас почти не осталось денег, — брюнет опирается на шкаф и, попивая дымящийся напиток, наблюдает за потугами парабатая собраться одной рукой, не выпуская свою чашку.

— Эй, ты же вроде умеешь играть в бильярд? — Джейс смотрит этим своим взглядом аля «У меня есть идея» и Лайтвуду этот взгляд ой как не нравится. — Тут есть один бар…

— Джейс, нет. Я скорее проиграю всё оставшееся, нежели выиграю хоть что-то. Это глупая затея, нам пора ехать.

— Деньги у нас всё равно рано или поздно закончатся. Так какая разница раньше или позже? А пока они есть, есть и какой-то мизерный шанс их приумножить, — в словах юноши есть доля смысла, однако признавать это Алеку совсем не хочется. Он ещё пару секунд пялится в пол, обдумывая всё как следует. — Давай же, кто не рискует, тот не пьёт.

Наплевав на здравый смысл, Алек всё же соглашается. Либо потерять всё, либо выиграть хоть что-то. Парни оставляют ключи на стойке регистрации и едут в тот самый бар, что Джейс ещё по пути в мотель приметил на карте. Алек долго не решается играть, всё ходит, присматривается и собирает, похоже, все подозрительные взгляды людей возле бильярдного стола. Ему немного страшно, несмотря на то, что он тут любого сможет положить на лопатки при желании, люди всё же не демоны. Тем не менее, с подачи Джейса, он всё же вступает в игру.

Кажется, проходят часы, прежде чем парни выходят из бара совершенно счастливые. Эрондейл улыбается во все зубы, передавая парабатаю бутылку пива и всё не переставая разглагольствовать о его скрытом таланте, который нужно было просто разбудить. Алек же просто радуется, что они ушли оттуда мирно, да ещё и с хорошими деньгами.

Джейс предлагает праздновать.

Алек предлагает не предлагать глупые идеи и экономить деньги.

Джейса это мало останавливает от покупки первой попашейся бутылки вина в ближайшем магазине.

Хотя ни он, ни Алек, вино не особо-то любят.

***

Джейс зашторивает все окна, оставляя лишь небольшие щелочки, через которые проходят слабые лучики закатного солнца. Комната погружается в оранжевый полумрак. Эрондейл разливает вино в совершенно не для этого предназначеные стаканы, первые попавшиеся, найденные на кухне. Напиток на вкус горький, не самый качественный и при других условиях никто из них не стал бы его пить. Однако, Джейс, чуть морщась, но всё же опустошает свой стакан. Алек следует его примеру.

Потом следует ещё стакан.

И ещё.

И ещё один.

До тех пор, пока на дне бутылки не остаётся печальная пустота. У Алека немного кружится голова и эта карусель растворяет остатки мыслей о том, что Джейс, пытающийся его поцеловать это странно. Это уже не странно. Не должно быть странно. Так Алек думает, когда подаётся вперёд, позволяя их губам соприкоснуться, а Джейс без особых раздумий валит парабатая на кровать и седлает его бёдра. Он целует жарко, жадно, с таким ярым остервенением, что, кажется, именно этого он и ждал всю жизнь. Алек запускает пальцы в мягкую золотистую шевелюру, вцепляется, притягивая Джейса ближе и чувствует как весь его самоконтроль летит к чертям. Жалкие его крупицы растворяются ровно тогда, когда холодные руки парабатая пробираются под чёрную кофту.

Алеку кажется, что комната вот-вот взорвётся от жара желания их обоих.

***

На следующий день им всё же приходится уехать. Джейс снова упрашивает парабатая остаться, но на сей раз Алек непреклонен. Вряд ли за ними пустили в погоню кого-то, в конце-концов, они оставили записки с объяснениями, да и телефоны никто драматично не выбрасывал в ближайший овраг, но Лайтвуду всё равно неспокойно.

Противная мелодия того самого, не выброшенного в овраг телефона разлетается по салону машины. Алек шарится в бардачке.

— Это Изабель, — говорит он, когда телефонная трель смолкает и долго смотрит в экран, не уверенный что делать дальше.

— Будешь перезванивать? — спрашивает Джейс лишь на секунду отвлекаясь от дороги.

— Я не уверен, что смогу с ней говорить, — Алек крутит телефон в руках, раз за разом включая и выключая его.

— Тогда напиши сообщение. Скажи, что с нами всё в порядке, хоть это она должна знать. Да и не только она.

Алек долго думает, перекладывает телефон из руки в руку, снова крутит его, рассматривает до мельчайших царапин и наконец снимает блокировку. Мысли долго не желают ложиться на цифровую бумагу, слова не складывается в предложения, но Лайтвуд всё же коротко отписывается об их состоянии. Через пару минут приходит ответ:

«Я рада, что вы в порядке. Мы скучаем».

Алек натянуто улыбается и передаёт текст сообщения Джейсу. Побег уже не кажется такой хорошей идеей, но вернуться сейчас у них просто не хватит сил.


End file.
